Little Sammy
by SketchGal2
Summary: While working on a case Sam and Dean realize someone or something is helping them out.Other than that things seem pretty normal. Except for the fact that Sam has been turned into a 3 year old and is slowly forgetting everything. Why Who What caused this?
1. EyeBallin'

Chapter 1: Eyeballin'

"Hello I'm agent Clemente, and this is my partner agent Naranja, FBI" Dean said whipping out his iD, with Sam following suit. The secretary planted at the desk raised an eyebrow nodding. Dean eyed her smirking, briefly checking her out when she turned away. The young woman had thick curly hair, pouty lips, large almond shaped brown eyes, a squared jaw and glasses. Sam noticed rolling his eyes before nudging Dean who jumped at attention.

"We're here to investigate the series of disappearances of housewives in the neighborhood? Could you please direct us towards any information that this office may have on the demolition of Stagway Meats?" Sam says, smiling a bit.

"Sure follow me" she replied with a small quaver in her voice.

Sam and Dean eyed each other curiously, before following her silently down the hallway.

"Hey...dude is she laughing at us?" whispered Dean to his brother once the woman was out of earshot. Sam thought for a moment, and shook his head. As they walked Dean watched her form from behind, smiling in approval at her. Sam sighed, then he couldn't help but notice something familiar about this woman as they continued their walk. He's sure he hasn't met her before, but there was something about her...the way she walked and looked at the two brothers almost smirking over her shoulder...almost..._smugly_?

She stopped abruptly at a door opening a room with miles and miles of cabinets that came in the sizes tall and _really_ tall. Dean whistled when he entered and Sam straightened his tie.

Their latest case had led them to a small town North Dakota, to be specific. Apparently one of the last meat plants there was to be torn down within the as soon as that was announced many housewives who crossed over towards that side of town, ended up disappearing. The brothers had just arrived and decided it was their safe bet to do some research at the local "Hall of History". They had their work cut out for them in the research department.

"I'm really not allowed to do more than open this door for you guys since I'm just a temp. But what the hell have you only live once am I right?" she added shrugging.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. Dean's obviously excited, and Sam's well y'know... the opposite.

"You not worried 'bout your losing job sweet cheeks?" Dean asked smiling, causing Sam to groan inwardly. The obviously young woman smirked back and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing leaves this room got it?" she said suddenly becoming serious. Sam nodded, while Dean just continued to stare. The secretary turned on her heels and walked out of the room with a smile still lining her face.

"Wow... hey Sammy you know what I'm thinkin?" Dean asked. Sam looked around the room sighing before plopping down in a chair.

"That we got our work cut out for us?"

"No...if that temp's legal or not. Mm.'Cause that was one tasty smooth caramel ribb-" he starts.

"Dean. Shut. Up." Sam interrupts getting nauseous, and glaring."She doesn't look a day over 18 anyway...and besides we're on a case. Remember? Disappearing housewives? Creepy meat factory? That ring a bell?"

"I know that Mister kill joy. I'm not stupid. But hey seriously does she seem familiar to you?"

Sam stopped looking through files, and looked across the room to his brother who was bringing over a pile of folders.

"Yeah now that you mention it..."

"I don't know why but I feel like I know her. I don't know her...but in a way that I do know her...yet I do...know...her? Know what I mean?" Dean asked and frowned after a beat, seriously confusing himself. Sam shrugs fighting the urge to laugh.

"Dean Winchester confusing himself.. Now _that _hasn't happened before. It must be raining pigs-ow!" Dean smacked him upside the head furrowing his brow.

"C'mon we got a case to work on"

* * *

Hello! i know i haven't written anything in a long time. Sorry. So much has been happening, but now I can focus more on continuing my stories and starting new ones. I hope this is good. =)

Tell me what you think! I shall update later on this week. Sorry for the slow start as well with the story~

Reviews are loved!


	2. The Part Where Something happens

Chapter 2: The Part Where Something happens

"Dean!" Sam shouted, as he flailed about trying to detach the supernatural parasite from his neck. His eyes fluttered as he moved around the metalic room. As he tugged and tugged at it, it sucked harder making his vision blurry.

"Sam!" Dean replied back, but in vain only hearing his echo. He whipped around taking aim at the hairy glowing creatures, and moments after two more appeared in it's place it's mouths sucking into the air. Dean started running out of the small room he occupied butting the parasites with the barrel of his gun._ Damnit Sammy where are you?_ he thought grunting as he kicked a door open. He suddenly covered his face with his arm as the stench of decomposed meat hit his face. The parasites began appearing through the wall, and soon the ceiling above Dean.

"Oh Come On!" he shouted shooting in various directions while high-tailing it out of the room and down some stairs.

The borthers had been separated for more than an hour now, upon their arrival in the rotting Stagway Meats plant. They concluded that the ghost of the founder of the plant;Philip Downing who had committed suicide years before.

His ghost was kidnapping the housewives out of its own personal jealous rage. This was due to him finding his own wife, a homemaker, cheating on him with his business partner. So upon finding that out the Winchesters burst into the abandoned factory, guns blazing, with the intent to salt and burn the bones of the manager. But it to their surprise the parasitic creatures that had appeared, mulitplied in number after the ghost of destroyed.

"Sonofabitch! SAM! Where are You?!" Dean shouted, kicking another door open. In his view he found Sam slumped against the wall with a parasite sucking at his neck.

"..Dean...?"Sam gasped, his hand still grasping weakly on the creature. Dean took careful aim and shot at the thing resulting in it exploding. He then ran over to his brother, pulling him up and giving him a once over. He slapped his cheek once he saw Sam's eyes slowly closing.

"Sammy..c'mon Sammy stay awake" he cooed nervously while picking up his form, and dragging it out of the building as quickly as he could.

Dean made it ouside with his brother, and back to the Impala in a matter of minutes. He hurriedly opened the car door sliding Sam in the back.

"Oof.."

"Oops" Dean said closing the door. He looked back at where the factory stood and saw nothing. He blinked hard a couple of times.

"OH my GOD! Are you frickin' kidding ME!!?" Dean shouted outloud as he kicked the dirt. He heard Sam grumble as he went over to the driver's side and closed the door. As he promptly pulled off, the secretary now garbed in a brown jacket sans glasses appeared. She smirked off into the distance at the receding car.

"Your welcome" she said and walked off further in the distance.

Within moments a handful of women in aprons appeared clutching their heads in confusion.

"How did I get here?"

"Where am I?"

"I'm going home!"

All of them chattered on, making their way back to their respective homes in town.

* * *

As soon as the brothers got to the motel, Dean gave an unconscious Sam another once over before slapping him in the face again.

"Sammy?"

"Mmf..stopit..mm"

Dean rolled his eyes before pushing Sam on his belly onto his own bed. Dean looked at him before cracking open a beer and settling in for the night.

"Hey! Princess Samantha you up yet?" Dean called to the bedroom. He was currently int he bathroom, brushing his teeth. Dean had woke up a while before to get breakfast, letting Sam sleep in to recover from the attack. But the amount of time that had passed while Sam was asleep seemed ridiculous to Dean so he decided to wake him up.

"Big Bird! Hey! I'm talkin' to you" Dean shouted getting out of the bathroom. He looked over to Sam's bed and saw it was empty.

"Sam?" he walked over to the other side of it and heard a squeak along with movement under a mound of covers on the floor. Dean jumped back quickly as a brown haired something popped up and blinked it's brown eyes.

"Dean!" it squeaked looking up.

"Sammy?"

* * *

TBC

Sorry I thought it'd be best if I ended here. How is it so far?

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. This is to be updated at a later date. =)

Reviews are loved!


	3. The Situation

**Sorry guys it took so long to update! I'm making this chapter longer by the way =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Situation

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. Before him, he knew that the munchkin below him was his brother Sam but...what?.. why?..How the _hell _did this exactly happen?

Sam stood up rubbing his eyes groaning. Dean tilted his head watching him in fascination.

"Sam..?"

Sam looked up at him blinking.

"Yeah?"

"What did you _do _to yerself?" Dean asked in astonishment. Sam's face twitched, then became etched in annoyance.

"Well gee Dean I've always wanted to turn back the clock and become a baby again. I thought what the heck? Why not try it now with the apocalypse coming" he huffed rolling his eyes. Dean recoiled briefly beginning to smirk.

"Really?! So when were you gonna tell me your master plan? I could've joined you! We could've been twins Sammy!TWINS! "he raved disappointedly. Sam stared at his brother like he lost his mind way too many times, before rolling his eyes again.

"Oh and stop rolling your eyes at me dude, it's creepy." Dean said as his face twitched.

"Whatever" Sam replied looking away. As he looked away he noticed how close to the floor he was now and how everything in the room seemed taller but at the same time farther away from him._Everything is so big around me. _He then paused to view his hands, and afterwards his feet. He brought up his toes and wiggled them. _Wow...I'm really small_. After a moment of studying himself silently Sam looked back at Dean who continued watching him intently. W_e gotta figure out how this happened man. _

"So I thin-" Sam started.

"Your three years old Sam" Dean stated. Blinking, Sam was ready to retort with something about how Dean didn't act his age when he noticed the look on Dean's face was a mix of confusion and fear. Dean was just as confused and as scared he was at the moment. And not necessarily making fun of the situation.

"Yeah" Sam replied back getting up. Dean's eye's widened as he watched Sam make his way over to his bed where Dean currently sat.

"Need some help?" Dean asked. Sam turned back to him shaking his head. His shaggy hair went in every direction. Even though his body was three years old as Dean said, he still had the twenty-seven year old mind to take care of himself.

Sam ran his tiny hand through his hair before responding, "I got it".

"Dude, your like what? 2 inches? let me help you before you kill yourself" Dean ordered rather than asked. Sam's face screwed up in annoyance, as he whined(although he hadn't meant to) "_Dean_. I don't need your hel-" Suddenly Dean's hand's were under his armpits as he was being lifted through the air.

Dean smirked at Sam as he gently placed him beside himself on the bed. He held a hand on Sam's back to steady him when he began toppling over.

"You were saying?"

"Bite me" Sam spat. Dean's eyes went wide.

"Should I grab the cheap motel soap Sammy and wash your mouth out?" Dean mockingly shook his finger in front of Sam's face. Sam didn't like where this was going at all. He thought he pegged Dean to be a caring brother in any given circumstance, especially this one. But he was _really_ starting to get pissed off.

"Damnit! Dean be serious! We have to figure out how this happened, and how to change me back. C'mon-"

"I know Sammy, I know...but you gotta understand..h-how enter-tain' this is... is for me!" Dean replied back through spurts of laughter.

"I concur" a voice said at the far end of the room.

In one swift movement Dean pushed Sam further on the bed, covering him and then quickly grabbed his shotgun from under his flattened pillow, aiming it at the dark shadow. Sam didn't know what was going on, or who the stranger was. Not only was he annoyed, tired, and scared but he was really _really _annoyed, tired and scared.

He was helpless.

He couldn't anything.

Although the only thing he knew he was capable of was crying. So, in a matter of seconds he commenced his wailing. Sams hands became balled into tiny fists at his sides, as tears streaked his red face.

"Sammy I got you" Dean soothed gently, wanting to comfort his baby brother but at the moment trying to protect both their lives. The figure emerged from the darkness.

"You-what the hell?" Dean asked dumbly. _The hot secretary from that library? who is she really?!_

Sam cries continued on until Dean finally picked him up from where he laid, and hooked him around his hip. Soon Sam's body was reduced to shaking as he hiccuped and sniffed. _Man, being a baby is exhausting. I feel so tired all of a sudden._ As he thought this, Sam's eyes became lidded. He yawned a second later snuggling closer to Dean. Dean glanced him briefly before turning his eyes back on the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?"

She lifted a finger, causing Dean to stiffen and become over-ready for attack. She reached her face, scratching her nose.

The "secretary" smirked, responding in a gravely voice;

"Your worst nightmare"

* * *

Ay-yi-yi action in my fanny pack! =O

What's going to happen next? Review tell me what you think so far! =)


	4. You Dig?

**-bows deeply- I'm sorry for the late update. Here ya go, chpa 4**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You Dig?

The young woman cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Sorry, I think I have a cold or something coming."

Dean and Sam gave each other looks. Dean's face turned hard again looking at the woman again.

"Bitch, you better tell me who you are, or the next sound you'll make will be you gasping your last breath"

The woman went wide eyed before doubling over with laughter. Sam squinted at her, then at Dean. He did a double take as he looked at the pair again. _Wait a minute..._

"Um Dean? Does she look familiar to you?" he squeaked. Dean made a face.

"What?"

"I don't think he's gotten it quite yet Sam. Should we give him a hint?" she asked smirking a smirk way too familiar for Sam to actually believe.

"Dude, who is she?" Dean snapped, obviously irritated. Sam gave him a pained expression before responding,

"Have you looked in the mirror lately Dean?"

Dean whipped around fully facing his baby brother.

"You tryin' to say I'm ugly Sam? You look in a mirror" he said waving his gun around. Sam wanted to laugh but was too afraid he'd start crying again.

"What the hell Dean?! Seriously? She doesn't even look _remotely _familiar to you? Maybe someone you dated a long time ago?" Sam slapped a hand on his forehead sighing in frustration. _I can't believe he doesn't remember her_.

"That really hurts Dean. If you hadn't met her I would'ntve been born" she pouted, showing her true age under her hardened exterior from earlier. Dean looked at her briefly, before getting a better eyeful. Realization, horror and then confusion dawned on his face when he looked at her.

"Cassie?" he whispered.

* * *

_1 hour earlier_

"Okay you can stop tailing me"

The woman stopped walking, and steadied the flashlight she held over her shoulder.

A tall figure emerged from the shadows to reveal a young teen. His dark brown hair stood as a halo on top of his head and his hazel eyes shown sadness as he looked at the girl beofre him.

"I'm only making sure your okay, Deanna" He walked closer to her, his flashlight now turned on. Deanna closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. The young man reached out to her but pulled back as an afterthought. He began wringing his hands until Deanna's eyes opened again. She smirked.

"Man, your such a _girl _Nanny"

"Then what does the make you?" he asked smiling, dimples aglow.

"The hell do you think?" she responded turning away and walking in fast steps. "Nanny" caught up to her in long strides, grin still plastered on his handsome face. Then his face fell after a beat.

"Stop calling me that. It's Nathaniel, or Nate. 'Nanny' doesn't even make sense," he said running a hand through his hair. Deanna shook her head fondly.

"It made sense when we kids. Which we still are" she pointed out. Nathaniel huffed not bothering to respond. Deanna stopped and began looking over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are your two thirds?" she asked tilting her head. Nathaniel's confused expression at her question turned to horror.

"You don't think they followed us do you?" he gasped, looking around hurriedly. Deanna snickered before flashing her flashlight in different directions.

"I don't know man, when _don't_ they follow you" she stated rather than questioned. After an audible gulp of nervousness from Nathaniel, the pair continued walking before stopping short of a large door glancing upwards on top of a flight of stairs.

"You can't come with me" Deanna said over her shoulder after a brief pause. A look of bewilderment then aggravation past on Nathaniel's features.

"What?! So, I'm suppose to just wait here for you while you chat it up with Uncle Dean and my dad-"

"YES! That is what your suppose to do. WAIT HERE. You can come up later, when I come get you. They have to have time to adjust to me"

"TIME? ADJUSTMENT? You've been following them around for almost a month! I'd say that's enough time" Nathaniel continued ranting. Deanna blinked in annoyance, intaking a shaky breath.

"Look, your not even suppose to _be _here. I told you I could handle this on my own-"

"No you can't handle this! You've been gone for five months! you said you would'nt be gone that long-"

Deanna made a face.

"What? No I haven't. It's only been a month-"

"See I told you this wasn't a good idea! The amount of time you are here, is longer back home! I was only looking out for your stubborn ass, coming here and you yell at ME?" he yelled breathing rapidly. "I wanna see my dad too, it's not FAIR!!"

Deanna shook her head in aggravation, tired of arging because they were apparently losing time and daylight. She began staring at her cousin intently.

"Stay" she grit out. Not bothering for a response she bounded up the stairs, and through the door out of sight, leaving behind a very pissed off Nathaniel S. Winchester.

* * *

_Present_

Too many surprises like this in mere hours of each other were starting to take its toll on Sam,-moreso than usual anyway. First, he couldn't remember anything from his, and Dean's time in that crumbling factory last night.

The only thing he remembered were some supernatural parasites, one of which was sucking at his neck like a leech. He touched the side of his neck, wincing. It was still a bit sore. A fleeting memory of him against the wall, struggling to pull off the little bugger appeared.

Sam looked down at his hands which were still tiny and chubby as they had been since he woke up this morning. Oh yeah, that was the second thing. According to Dean, he was now a three year old baby-or toddler. He groaned thinking about falling out of bed that morning to find himself engulfed in sheets on the floor.

He was afraid he'd would have been trapped in endless covers forever when Dean finally came out of the bathroom and discovered him. But moments after only to have found out the "secretary" from that library somehow broke into their room, was Dean's daughter(Cassie's mother) and Sam's niece. From the future apparently. She didn't explain how, or why she was here yet, never getting the chance when Dean interrupted, bombarding her with his own questions;

How good did he look in the future as a dad?

How's Cassie? Is she just as beautiful as he remembered her?

How's the Impala? Does his baby stilll look good?

Is the future exactly like the Jetsons or is it like Children of Men?

Did Sammy achieve his dream of becoming a housewife to Brad Pitt?

Sam looked over at them from where he sat. They were talking animatedly about God knows what, leaving Sam where he was. On his bed, with his arms crossed pouting. _why isn't anyone paying attention to me? Someone pay attention to me! I'm hungry!_

After finishing that thought, Sam blinked stupidly. _Why did I think that? _It scared him a little.

Dean, and Deanna turned to face Sam smiling mischievously.

"You okay there Sammy?" Dean asked playfully. Sam narrowed his eyes at him scoffing.

"I think he wants some TLC" Deanna said nodding and giggling. While she laughed Sam noticed her masking something below, but couldn't put his finger on it. Was it shock? Surprise?

Instead his eyes narrowed to smaller slits, tiny button nose sniffling. _why is she getting so much attention from Dean? I'm his brother, I knew him longer..._Sam sniffled again. _ again... Why am i thinkin' like this?!_

To Sam's aggravation tears were welling up in his eyes, for the second time that day. _Nononononononononono....stopstopstopstopstop_

"De-De-eeeeannn!!" he cried, outstretching his arms to his brother.

Dean expression went from shock, to shame. He suddenly starting thinking that he went too far with his teasing, seeing as how Sam was in such a emotional condition. He got up walking to Sam, and picked him up gently from the bed. Sam continued his cries wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean stayed silent while he rubbed circles on Sam's trembling back. _I'll fix this Sammy. I promise _he thought silently.

Deanna looked on before glancing down at the floor. _This wasn't supposed to happen, _she thought hurriedly biting her lip. _This wasn't suppose to happen to Sam when I got here. What went wrong?! What the _hell _did I do wrong?!_

_

* * *

_Oh man! What's gonna happen next! =P

Until next time! Thanks for reading. Review when you get the chance!


	5. Specto Subitus

**Here's chpater 5 =P**

**It's kinda early. Anyway enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Specto Subitus

After finally getting Sam down for nap Dean sat down at the makeshift table next to Deanna once again.

"Okay, why are you here?"

Deanna looked away from the television, giving a Dean a side-ways glance.

"To see you, silly" she responded poking him in the shoulder.

"Heh, that's cute-"

"Thanks" she said smiling. Dean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Seriously though, why are you here? Does this have something to do with Sam turning into a baby?"he asked. Deanna studied his face. He looked tired, and a bit worn. Which was understandable.

"Now it does" she muttered under her breath. Dean's eye twitched.

"What?!" _Great! there's something else that's suppose to happen, that's she's here for? What else could it be? _

"How did you get here anyway? Aren't you messin' with the space and time continuum or somethin'? " he questioned squinting.

"Huh?" Deanna asked picking at her ear.

"Answer me. Why did you come here from the future?" he gruffed. Just then small groaning sounds came from the other side of the room, towards the beds. Dean sprang up walking briskly over to the sound, Deanna following. Dean stopped short causing Deanna to bump into him.

"Hey! What's the big ide-"

"We're not done talkin about this" he interrupted, pausing to throw a look over his shoulder at Deanna. She shrugged before following him the rest of the way to Sam.

Sam was sitting up on the bed still drowsy, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, man" Dean cooed sitting down next to him. Sam looked up at him.

"Hungwy" he said pouting. Alarm passed on Dean's face as he looked at Deanna, but hers was blank.

"Is this suppose to happen? Answer me!"

"No" she responded softly after a moment. Deanna turned away sharply, walking to the door.

"Hey! Where the hell're you-"

"I'm goin' to get some food and baby stuff I guess" she rushed, walking out. The door slammed shut startling Sam, reducing him to whimpers.

"Sshh, Sammy relax" Dean said, laying him on his chest and rubbing his back. The whimpers soon died down to soft breathing.

"De-Dean? What are you doin' man?" a mortified Sam asked. Dean pulled Sam away and looked at his face.

"Uh-You were askin' for it?" Dean said smiling innocently. Sam's look of disgust stayed on his face as Dean placed him on a pillow.

"And stop treatin' me like I'm so fragile Dean. I'm not an infant-"

"But you are fragile Sammy. Your like a little doll" Dean said poking Sam's bellybutton, which stuck out, in amusement. Sam giggled as Dean continued. _what the hell is wrong with me?_

"Dude, what was all that cryin' about anyway?" Dean asked pausing his poking. "Your actin' more like a pregnant woman than a three year old"

"How do you know I'm three?" Sam asked sneering.

"Because you are three Sammy" Dean said, rolling his eyes. "How old _would _you be?"

Sam looked dumbstruck for a moment. Good question. It seemed like he was swinging at the age twenty-seven or three at different times or at the same time. Scary. _How long is this gonna last I wonder?_

"How did this happen anyway Dean? I don't really remember anything, except us splitting up to take out that ghost yesterday" he ran a hand through his brown hair worriedly. He was starting to forget more and more of what happened in turn he was becoming more like the three year old mentally.

Dean got more comfortable on the bed pushing Sam away gently, to make room.

"Some weird thing was gettin' to second base with you, and you passed out in that creepy factory. I had to carry your ass back to the car. You thirsty?" he suddenly questioned, getting up before Sam could answer.

Dean climbed back into the bed holding two sweating cups of water, ice aplenty. He placed his cup beside his night stand and held Sam's cup in his hand.

"Sit back"

Sam scowled at the cup then Dean who was pushing him back on the pillow he sat in front of.

"Dean I-" Dean tilted the cup slowly to Sam's mouth, allowing him to drink it.

The cool liquid felt so refreshing to Sam. He mewed in delight as he took the cup in both his hands, drinking greedily. Dean let go, smiling smugly as he watched his brother drink. Although content with Sam quenching his thirst, Dean got up to the motel fridge to see if there were any sandwiches left and saw his cellphone sitting on top of it.

His face fell. _Probably should call Bobby _he thought opening the fridge. Luckily there was one of Sam's favorites left. Grabbing it, and his cellphone he treked back to Sam who was reaching over to the night stand, at Dean's water.

"Hey!" Dean called out softly. Sam stopped what he was doing, giggling. Dean smiled sadly at him before settling back on the bed. Sam went wide-eyed as he saw what Dean had in his hands.

"Sammich! Sammich!" he clapped. Dean split the sandwich in pieces, handing them to Sam. Sam gobbled the pieces happpily.

"Hey, Hey! Easy there Sammy" Dean warned patting Sam's back when he started to cough. Dean grabbed the cold cup of water and pressed it gently to Sam's lips. He in turn grasped the cup, chugging it with as much vigor as he had done the first cup. When he was finished he started wiggling around where he sat. Dean looked at him wide-eyed before asking,

"Uh Sammy? What-"

"Potty! I has go! I has to go!" Sam jumped up from where he sat, trying to hop down off the bed. But Dean was quicker on the draw as he lifted Sam up and ran him to the bathroom just in time.

Dean sighed in relief as he set Sam down on the floor. But he quickly grabbed him when Sam began to run around.

"Not today Sammy. Not today" Sam smiled shyly in response. Dean looked at him.

"Sammy do you know who I am?" Sam touched his nose smiling.

"Daddy!" he cried out wrapping his arm's around Dean's neck. Sam started slobbering all over his neck and cheeks with kisses giggling happily.

"Awesome"

* * *

That's it for now. =)

More of the story will come into play in the next chapter explaining why Deanna and Nathaniel are here. More character's familiar and new are sooon to appear as well.

Review and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed! =)


	6. Specto Subitus Redux

**Chapter 6 guys , enjoy! =)**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Specto Subitus Redux

"Okay let me git this straight" Bobby huffed from the other line, and from what Dean could tell he was rubbing his face for at least the fifth time since he got on the phone.

"Yes Bobby?" he sighed.

"So your tellin' me that your daughter from the future has been followin you and Sam around, broke into your room, told you who she was but didn't say why she was here? And that Sam has been turned into a 3 year old?"

Dean scratched the back of his head groaning. "Yep" He glanced over at his baby brother who was drawing on pieces of hotel notebook paper with a pen that Dean had given him, happily.

"Well where the hell is she now Dean?"

"Gettin stuff for baby Sammy..."

There was a pause on the other line. "I don't know why Dean but somethin's tellin me she isn't just here to help you play Daddy to Sam. Or that she's alone as she said she was"

"She never said she was alone..." Dean muttered low.

"What did you say boy?"

"Uh she didn't know about Sam, I said" Dean recovered. There was a even longer pause on the phone.

"Don' lie to me boy. There might be someone or some_thing_ that came with her. You hafta to be careful now"

"But-"

"Don't but me boy" the old mechanic gruffed. "When are you comin' over anyway?"

"Soon, when Deanna gets back" Dean said rubbing the back of his neck. He gave Sam a quick glance and saw him staring intently at him. _He must be back_ Dean thought. _He doesn't know when he's coming or going does he?_

"Alright call me when ya need anything, or when your here. Oh and Dean?" Dean rolled his eyes to the ceiling, itching to get on the show on the road already.

"Yes Bobby?"

"Make sure you find out why she's here. Don' get too caught up in gettin' to know her. Ya idjit"

"Copy that Bobby" Dean said, and with that he hung up.

"We goin' over to Bobby's?" Sam asked, watching Dean as he moved about the room packing.

"Yep as soon as Deanna gets back-"

"Who's that?" Dean stopped and looked at him. "Whadda ya mean?"

"I mean who is she? " Sam pressed wrinkling his nose. Dean squinted at him and threw his bag on the floor. "Sammy, I sure hope to God your joking. " Sam continued to stare at him, and then a worried look crossed his face.

"Dean... I can't remember anything..." he put his head in hands, body trembling. Dean rushed over to him and put a hand on his small shoulder.

"It's okay Sammy..."

"No Dean, it's not...I can't remember anything...I barely remember when we came into this room..or what state we're in-"

Fear crossed over Dean's face, but it was gone as soon as it came. "C'mon Sammy don't freak out, just keep drawing-what are you drawing anyway?" Dean looked down at the picture Sam had drawn. On one side was the profile person with wings, and a jacket. On the other side was a young girl with curly hair. The two people had been colored in, resembling crude shadows. Behind them another person stood far away in the background.

"Is that Cas?" Dean asked pointing, and looking intently at Sam. Sam shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I don' know man. I just...." The door burst open suddenly.

"LUCY I'm HOME!" Deanna called out swinging the baby's R'us bags she held to and fro. Behind her was Nathaniel looking up from his bangs shyly while carrying duffle bags. Dean whipped his rifle around, then lowered it.

"The hell-"

"Sup dad, Sammy" Deanna said nodding in the appropriate directions. Nathaniel's eyes became wet when he looked at Dean, but tears began to flow as he glanced in Sam's direction. Dean took a few steps back.

"You okay kid?-Whoever you are?"

"He's just excited that's alll-Would you stop?! Stop cryin!Stopit!Dammit your seventeen! Quit it!"

"Stop hitting me!" Nathaniel cried back throwing punches and kicks that Deanna dodged with ease. Deanna threw a few of her own in, but her cousin doged or reciprocated her moves. Dean could tell there would be no end to this fight.

"Hey! Hey that's enough! We don't have time for this!" he shouted. The teens turned around and to face him.

"Sorry uncle De" Nathaniel pouted. Dean recoiled a bit. Not only was this stranger trained in the same arts he and Sammy were trained in, but...he was also trained in Sam Winchester expressionism.

"Sam?" he said weakly. Dean looked at the de-aged Winchester then the teenager who was suddenly in his face and was currently about to engulf him in a hug.

"Hey! What are-"

"I miss you so much Uncle-Ow!" Deanna grabbed him by the ear, and tugged him to the bathroom. "We'll just be a moment" she said briskly before shutting the door. Dean heard shouting and then crashing from the room but dared not enter it. Instead he went to look into the shopping bags Deanna brought in and stuffed the contents into Sam's duffel.

* * *

"Deanna..I can't believe you.." Nathaniel huffed. "You didn't even tell him yet...you didn't even him about _me_"

"It didn't come up.."

"The hell it did Dea! You didn't bring it up! When are you gonna tell him? _¿Cuándo?_ Huh? When?" Deanna shifted uncomfortably from where she stood, avoiding Nathaniel's eyes. A look of disgust crossed Nathaniel's face before a slew of words(mostly explicative's) passed his mouth in foreign tongue. Deanna stood wide-eyed for a moment before she tried calming him down.

"Alright okay! Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me! I'll tell him-I mean _we _will tell him" Deanna nodded profusely. Nathaniel smiled before opening the bathroom door.

"After you"

Deanna rolled her eyes as she exited the bathroom and Nathaniel followed.

* * *

Dean turned around and saw the teens exit from the bathroom, one looking pissed off while the other content.

"So-" Dean started.

"He's your nephew" Deanna interrupted throwing a thumb over her shoulder. Nathaniel smiled weakly at Dean.

"Sorry he tried to-ya'know grope you earlier" Deanna continued. When she turned around she saw Nathaniel on the bed where Sam sat, drawing with him. His eyes were wet again, but nonetheless he looked happy.

"Why do I have the feelin that whatever he was cryin about, has to do with me and Sam?" Dean asked her.

"Maybe it does..maybe be it-"

"Cut the crap smartass" Dean spat. "Tell me why you and your bosom buddy are here in 2010."

Deanna furrowed her eyebrows. She knew she couldn't draw this back any longer. Maybe the sooner Dean and Sam knew about it the better.

"Dean, you and Sam...I came here to the past to stop you both from doing something...'cause if you do it.. in the future you both die..." Dean looked at the floor grim faced and confused.

"That doesn't make sense.. If we both die then-how are you two born?"Then he stopped after a beat."Are you- did Cassie have you already?"

"No-no..she didn't. She won't have me for a long time." Deanna responded back rubbing her neck. "By then you guys have already gotten back together"

"Then...what about the apocalypse? Does it even happen?"

"In a sense, yeah-"

"Why can't you spit out a straight answer? How do we die?!" Dean was shouting now, Nathaniel and Sam both focused on him stopping their drawing.

Deanna took a deep breath, shaking as she looked into Dean's eyes.

"You and Sam are sent to hell. Okay? You both die five years after Nathaniel, his sisters, my little brother and I are born. A demon comes and kills you both. Bringing you both to hell with him"

* * *

Uh-oh. What happens now? =O

Reviews are dear, and loved =P (questions,comments, concerns, declarations of love! LOL)

Thanks for reading. I appreciate it


	7. Way back into the future part 1

**sorry for the wait!**

**I couldn't figure what I wanted to do in this chapter for awhile, but I think this fits. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Way back into the future part 1**

"Mommy? why are all these people _still_ here?"

Cassie stopped preparing the salad in front of her and looked down at her energetic four year old, who's hands rested on her hips. She tried hiding her smile as she saw how her daughter was beyond frustrated.

"SunnyDee, your dad and I explained it to you already" she said patiently. The youngster pouted her lip out to which caused Cassie to further struggle with laughing out loud, due to it's resemblance to her father's pout.

"Deanna, I think you should see what your cousins are doing" Cassie suggested. "Go play some more with them"

Deanna sighed loudly, stomping off to the backyard door. "Take off your shoes!" Cassie called after her. Her daughter complied, grumpil taking off her black dress shoes and slipping on her pink sandal's by the door. She took off in a sprint outside dodging other people who were dressed in black, but loosened up. Deanna looked around and spotted her uncle and younger cousin occupying the bench swing near the fence.

"Uncle Sammy!" she cried hopping onto his lap.

"Omf! Hey Dea-"

"You like beret's I put in Nanny's hair?" she squealed looking at her three year old cousin, who was currently sleeping on his father's lap. Sam glanced down at his son shaking his head smiling. There were purple butterfly beret clips scattered all other Nathaniel's curly black hair, which was identical to his mother's and twin sisters hair.

"It's something..." he trailed off.

"WANT ME TO PUT SOME IN YOUR HAIR UNCLE SAMMY?" she shouted. Sam winced and put his finger to his lips.

"Dea, Nathaniel's sleeping..."

"SORRY UNCLE SAMMY!" Sam winced again. _Like father like daughter _he thought fondly.

"Daddy! DADDY!" Sam and Deanna turned to the sound of Sam's daughter running towards them. Sam bent forward slightly, shifting Nathaniel on his lap better so that he wouldn't fall.

"Milli, what's wrong?" Sam asked once the child was within speaking range.

"SLEEPY!" she shouted, and huffed sitting down on the ground. Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Milli, you were just asleep sweetie-"

"Not me, that Ana" she pouted, on the brink of tears. Deanna hopped down, enveloping her cousin in a hug.

"It okay, Milli. You'll go home soon" She patted her back nodding. Sam laughed lightly at his niece.

"Oh are we?" he asked her. Deanna turned around to face him. "Uh-huh" she held her cousin closer to her, sitting down.

"Sleep on me" she said pressing her cousin's head on her shoulder. Milagro apparently complied closing her brown eyes, a thumb in mouth, suckling quietly. Sam watched the scene with a grin on his face.

"Are we interrupting anythin'?" Sam looked up and saw his brother and his wife,Maire by his side. Dean was holding the arm of his sister in law while leading her over to the bench.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sam asked placing his hand over his wife's hand. Her eyes were closed and a small smirk ghosted over her lips.

"As good as I'll ever be" she said sighing. Sam looked over at her worriedly.

"What are you up to?" Dean asked his daughter, settling in a spot next to her. Deanna placed her fingers on her lips and shushed him.

"Milli sweeping" she whispered loudly, pulling her cousin closer.

As the people in the yard chattered the wind picked up and whipped harshly at the trees and the somber decorations around the area.

Deanna looked up the same time her aunt, uncle and father with worry, and fear etching their faces.

"Dean-" Sam started but was interrupted by the sound of thunder, and howling. The party participants stopped what they were doing, clutching rosaries or making a move for their guns. The atmosphere took a even darker tone as the howling turned into screeches and the sky became pitless.

"Daddy-" Deanna started but Dean and Sam snatched her, Maire, Milli,and Nathaniel bringing them into the house. As they did so the wind gathered in the middle of the yard, during into a dark hurricane. Deanna saw from the closed windows and doors inside a figure emerging from the chaos.

"Deanna!" Before she could react someone picked her up, Sam, and raced down to the basement with the other party goers.

"Uncle Sammy?"

He handed her off to he rmother before joiing Dean the other hunters.

"Mommy?" Cassie's face was imprinted in both dread and fear. "Mommy?"

"Get back everyone! You have to-!"

The roaring and howling that became louder stopped abruptly. As soon as it did, the roof of the home ripped off witht eh dark figure's hand, gigantic, reaching down into the basement. It's hand came up from underneath the cement floor, pulling down partygoers below, and grinning down at the rest.

Deanna buried into her mother's chest, managed to watch as her father and uncle tried fighting off the thing in vain. The two looked to their family, Dean to his wife and Sam to his , mouthing for them to stay back. Somehow, Cassie managed to keep them hidden from the creature above them, tears flowing as she and Milagro mouthed their love to their respectively husbands.

Moments later Dean was grabbed as was Sam, both reaching for their families screaming in futile. Deanna's eyes mirrored the last image of her father and uncle being torn apart as they were pulled below.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review~


	8. Not Just Fluff

Sorry for the late update. Been busy with finishing high school and starting college. Now that I'm settled in for awhile I can get back to regular fanfic updating. Thank you for those who have been patient.

The setting in this is still around season 5 of supernatural. So it won't have anything from the past 2 seasons here. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 8: Not Just Fluff

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sam shouted from his car seat in the back. Dean sighed, reluctant to turn around and face his future kid, nephew, as well as his de-aged little brother. The two teens had to be repeatedly told to 'shut the hell up or I'll turn this car around', while Sammy cried for Dean to play with him.

"Sammy" Deanna cooed nuzzling her nose into Sam's hair.

Sam pouted a bit turning in Deanna's direction next to him. "Want Daddy sissy..." he whined sniffling.

"Daddy's busy Sammy. He'll play later with you when we get to Grandpa Bobby's house" she soothed rubbing the tiny tots head. Nathaniel looked on at the pair in his sleepy state not at all surprised by his cousin's method with Sa-erm his dad. When they, his siblings and himself were younger Deanna had a certain maternal touch. Whether it was suggesting a new game to play like "find the talking potato" on a rainy afternoon, or "how many teddy's can you count up to?" when someone had difficulty falling asleep...or in this case calming down a disgruntled toddler with calming words and touches. Deanna had a knack for handling a Winchester kid.

Dean sighed as Sam's cries out for him tuned down to babble and giggle in the back of the Impala. Deanna seemed to have something to do that that, he figured, albeit grateful for the silence for the rest of the drive.

Sam had given the trio a hard time before they left the hotel an hour ago.

_"Daddy draw wif me!" Sam commanded to Dean, eyebrows furrowed and lip pouted. Dean gritted his teeth in response to the lad's order while pausing his packing up of his clothes for the trip to Bobby's._

_"Not now Sammy. I told you that I can't because I'm packing up our things to go to Grandpa's" he told him firmly._

_"Daddy I wove you! Peas!" Sam whined reaching out to him. When Dean just stood there awestruck Sam began stomping around the room. He grabbed the nearest object, which was his Teddy bear and cried into it. Deanna and Nathaniel looked on with wide eyes from Sam then to Dean._

_"Sam..." Dean started. He was tempted to grab the young child by the wrist, take him to the bathroom and wail on his ass for acting like a spoiled brat. Of which Dean was a good five seconds or so from doing until-_

_"Sammy...lookie what I have for you" Deanna sing-songed from across the room. Sam stopped his stomping and crying glancing up from his bear, face red and tear stained._

_"Uhm?"_

_Deanna held up a sheep shaped pillow._

_"Gimmie! Gimmie!" Sam piped up running over to Deanna._

_"Nuh-uh Sammy baby" she moved the sheep out of reach. "You have to calm down first before you can have here-"_

_Sam looked thoughtful for a moment while Dean and Nathaniel began bracing themselves for another tantrum. _

_"Okie" Sam replied after a minute. He walked over to Deanna smiling. She smiled back picking him up to hold him in her arms before handing him the blanket._

_"What do you say Sammy?" Deanna asked._

_"Thankie" Sam replied back happily giving her a kiss on the cheek. _

"Yay! We're here Sammy!" Deanna cheered as the Impala slowed to a a stop in front of the junkyard. Sam clapped his hands giggling.

"Yay!"

The stop and cheering woke Nathaniel out of his slumber. "Hrm?"

"Had a good nap Briar Rose?" Deanna teased while unbuckling Sam out of his car seat. Nathaniel straightened himself up out of a resting position unbuckling his own seat belt before rolling his eyes at Deanna. Dean turned around from the front,after parking the Impala, viewing the group.

"Everyone alive back there?"

Sam looked up a the sound of Dean's voice excitedly. Dean winked at Sam earning him a fit of giggles. "Well let's bail out like hay" Dean said unlocking the doors of the Impala, exiting with Nathaniel, Deanna and Sam following suit.

The group walked up to the front door of the elder hunter's house. As Dean hand was a few inches from of knocking on the door it burst open.

"UNCLE DEAN! IS THAT YOU?" Dean stared back at the familiar face mid-air of knocking at Bobby singer's door. In his arms a baby Samuel Winchester slept, beside him stood his niece and nephew from the future.

The young individual in front of him carried almost identical features of Nathaniel.

"Come in Uncle Dean! Deanna! Nanny!-" the young person suddenly gasped in delight observing the toddler in Deanna's arms.

"Daddy! I can't believe it! You're really her-"

"What are you doing here! You were supposed to-"Nathaniel angrily started before Deanna jumped in. Dean looked at his family around him, confused, tired and just overall confused.

"I told you your two thirds would be following you Nanny" she said smugly adjusting Sam in her arms. Nathaniel shot her a dirty look. "Shut up Deanna. This is all your fault-"

"Would all you idjits just come inside!" Bobby shouted from next to the teen. The group jumped in shock at the sudden appearance of Bobby before going inside the house to discuss their current situation.

* * *

That's it for now. I'll be updating in a bit. Hope you enjoyed! :D

Sorry again for the wait. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
